Fly
by LucyIsTheDreamer
Summary: PERCY ODIABA VOLAR. Sin embargo, no contaba con terminar en un barco volador junto a un hijo de Júpiter. Que volaba. Y como el destino siempre parecía estar en su contra, no era extraño que constantemente terminará volando junto a Jason.


**Sumario:** PERCY ODIABA VOLAR. Sin embargo, no contaba con terminar en un barco volador junto a un hijo de Júpiter. Que volaba. Y como el destino siempre parecía estar en su contra, no era extraño que constantemente terminará volando junto a Jason.

 **Pareja:** Jason/Percy.

 **Genero:** Humor, Romance, Hurt/Confort

 **Negación:** Percy Jackson no es mio, le pertenece al tío Rick. Si fuese mio, probablemente no seria tan famoso.

 **Advertencia:** Slash.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas tardes/noches.

Es la primera cosa que subo a FanFictions, por lo que irremediablemente, tengo miedo de lo que pase, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer. Espero que no sea muy desastroso.

Vamos al punto. Decidí publicar este One Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas en todo el extenso mundo de los libros, Jercy. Principalmente, decidí subirla porque vagando un día luego de terminar de leer por segunda vez la saga de Percy Jackson, caí en la cuenta de que en español, casi no hay nada de esta pareja tan hermosa. Por lo que me encontré a mi misma pensando ¿Por qué no? Y bueno, aquí estamos. Que historia mas aburrida ¿Verdad?

Sin mas palabrería sin sentido, disfruten. (O algo así)

* * *

Fly

PERCY ODIABA VOLAR. No es que le asustara completamente. Solo no tenía ganas de que lo frieran con un rayo.

Percy nunca se había sentido exactamente cómodo volando, entonces Zeus le había prohibido invadir su territorio. Por lo que regular sus momentos de viaje aéreo era primordial, incluso cuando volaba junto a Blackjack, su pegaso, era por poco tiempo y a baja altura. Sin embargo, no contaba con terminar en un barco volador junto a un hijo de Júpiter. Que volaba.

Y como el destino siempre parecía estar en su contra, no era extraño que constantemente terminará volando junto a Jason.

La primera vez fue con el calamar gigante. En medio de las aguas antiguas que eran tan difíciles de controlar, Percy ni siquiera sintió cuando la enorme bestia se acercó al barco. En un parpadeo, la criatura tenía sus babosos tentáculos alrededor de la nave, se hundiría en cualquier momento y el agua parecía resistirse a Percy demasiado tenazmente. Jason sobrevolaba el Argo II intentando darle con sus rayos, sin embargo el temor de errar un tiro y dañar más el barco siempre estaba allí. Percy pensó que los únicos que no estaban haciendo gran cosa eran ellos dos.

-¡Jason! -Le gritó al rubio semidiós- ¿Podrías darme más superficie?

Y Percy intentó prepararse, mentalizarse correctamente, pero entonces estaba en el aire, con el viento tronando tan fuerte en sus oídos que el mundo parecía moverse en espiral. El hijo de poseidón abre los ojos lentamente, ni siquiera recordaba cuando los había cerrado, ahoga un grito cuando el barco es tan pequeño bajo él, y ellos estan tan alto que Percy quiere desmayarse, tiembla y suelta un suspiro tembloroso. Pero Jason lo tiene apretado contra él, sus dedos fuertes en su cintura, y Percy quiere creer que son los nervios del momento, pero jura por el estigio que puede sentir electricidad en su piel cuando Jason lo aprieta contra él tan cerca que no hay espacio entre sus cuerpos. No quiere pensar sobre si Jason lo encuentra incómodo.

Percy siente todo el poder del mar a su alrededor, empuja con todo lo que tiene y cuando está lejos, Jason dispara, la gigantesca criatura deja la nave y se aleja moribunda.

La segunda Frank era un dragón y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que lo llevara en sus garras.

-Chicos, no. No puedo.

La montaña se alza poderosa ante ellos, imponente y salvaje, sus rostros están cansados, pero la victoria está en sus ojos, es solo una pequeña cosa, pero a cada misión realizada estaban a un paso más cerca de vencer a Gea. Sin embargo en la mente de Percy los problemas se organizan desde el más inmediato al más lejano, y en ese momento lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era que estaba agotado y mareado, y que la única manera de volver al Argo II era volando. Percy no estaba entusiasmado.

Piensa que quizás esta siendo egoísta, sus amigos también están cansados, heridos y con ganas de ir a casa, pero él se resiste a la idea.

Frank, siendo un dragón, bufa, el humo sale de sus orificios nasales y Percy reconsidera la idea por un momento. Jason suspira y le hace un gesto, su cabello es muy rubio en la luz del sol, su piel bronceada luce suave y cremosa, Percy se permite nuevamente pensar que solo es el calor y su mente al borde del colapso, él no quiere lamer la piel de Jason, es solo su imaginación.

-Ve tu primero, Frank -dice Jason-. Te alcanzaremos.

Percy está a punto de protestar, de pronto, un viaje en dragón no parece tan malo, porque, por más hecho polvo que este, no es idiota, sabe que se pondrá en ridículo, pero el hijo de Marte ya ha alzado el vuelo.

Lo observa desaparecer en el horizonte, sólo una pequeña mancha en el extenso azul.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustado, Percy? -El semidiós lo observa con los brazos cruzados, de espalda al sol todo en él reluce.

-Tu sabes porque, Jason -dice el hijo del dios del mar-, tu padre pu-

-¡No! -exclama el rubio, el cielo sobre ellos retumba- Tu sabes Percy, mientras vueles conmigo mi padre no puede hacer nada -su mirada es intensa, Percy lucha con el deseo de retorcerse-. Yo nunca dejaría que mi padre te hiriera, te mantendría a salvo. Tampoco soy tan estúpido para dejarte caer -Jason se acerca a cada frase, está tan cerca que Percy puede oler su esencia-. Frank tampoco -agrega vacilante cuando se percata de su proximidad.

-Yo… -Percy pasa las manos por su cabello, temblorosas- Lo siento, Lo se. Es solo que no puedo evitarlo.

Jason asiente a regañadientes, su expresión es seria y estoica, entonces extiende sus brazos a ambos lados.

-Ven.

Percy se siente tentado a resistirse pero sabe que es una mala idea, Jason es tan imperioso, tan romano. Se acerca con cautela, un paso a la vez, el hijo de Júpiter no hace un movimiento, solo faltan tres pasos para que sus cuerpos se rocen, Percy sabe que es lo más cerca que puede llegar sin enloquecer.

El otro semidiós mueve sus extremidades, sus manos a su alrededor sin llegar a tocarlo, entonces Percy lo mira con desafío, _no me trates como a una chica,_ le dicen sus ojos, aunque por dentro no esté seguro de que si tocarlo de ninguna forma sea buena idea, Jason sonríe y desliza sus brazos en su cadera, sus cuerpos están juntos ahora y Percy siente algo creciendo en su bajo vientre.

Y ellos se elevan lentamente, él está nervioso, pero Jason lo acerca, lo rodea. El hijo de Zeus le está diciendo, de forma física, que ni por toda la gloria del olimpo va a dejarlo caer.

Tiene un tiempo sobrevolando el bosque, por encima de las copas de los árboles, el sol ha comenzado a ponerse, lentamente el cielo se va tiñendo de índigo, las estrellas salpicaran el firmamento y Percy aun siente su estómago revolverse, pero no puede negar que el paisaje es hermoso. Además están en el cielo, donde Gea no puede lastimarlos.

-Esto no es tan malo -Murmura, y Jason se ríe, su aliento le acaricia la oreja y Percy se estremece. El viento le mueve el cabello, la calidez del cuerpo de Jason le adormece. Es demasiado tranquilo, tanto que Percy se resiste contra el cansancio, pero no tiene la fuerza. Vagamente escucha la voz divertida de Jason llamarle, pero no puede ganar, el sueño lo vence y se duerme.

La tercera vez fue claramente su culpa. Las chicas habían salido de misión, Frank dormía después de tomar la guardia de la noche, Leo estaba en la sala de máquinas y Jason observa el horizonte en la proa del barco, su cabello rubio barrido por el viento.

Sus pies cuelgan en el aire y Percy casi no se siente asustado, es muy tranquilo y apacible, el semidiós puede entender porque a Jason le gusta volar, la brisa marina le salpica el rostro y el olor salado es refrescante, sin embargo tiene un tornado en el estómago y por razones que no piensa, cree que la mejor forma para disiparlo es subirse al mástil. Sus pensamientos se pierden en el azul demasiado intenso del cielo, y cuando esta lo suficientemente calmado para bajarse, como es inevitable, tropieza y cae.

Sabe que se romperá una pierna al instante en el que no hay nada que lo sostenga, instintivamente su cuerpo adopta la mejor posición, pero nunca nada está bien cuando uno está cayendo en el suelo duro de madera, su corazón golpea desbocado, su respiración se queda atrapada en su garganta pero los pulmones se le expande hasta el punto en el que siente que no hay más espacio en su caja torácica, morirá antes de llegar al suelo. El golpe nunca llega.

Las manos de Jason están otra vez en su cintura, su cuerpo es cálido y firme, sus ojos son más azules que el cielo, el corazón de Percy se retuerce en su pecho y el tornado dentro de él gira con más fuerza. Jason lo observa y esta vez Percy está seguro de que siente electricidad cuando su sonrisa se ladea, la cicatriz en su labio es rosado pálida y casi desaparece. Percy no quiere besarlo, claro que no, eso sería una estupidez.

-Gracias -dice Percy, y se percata de que su voz es un murmullo entre un suspiro y un jadeo-, hermano -agrega, porque teme que se escuche mal.

La risa de Jason vibra a través de su cuerpo y Percy se percata de que está en medio del aire y no está asustado.

-No hay de que, amigo.

Percy nota que cuando Jason lo llama amigo, se siente un poco decepcionado.

La cuarta vez que Percy voló con Jason, ni siquiera estaban en el aire.

Es una de las noches más frías que han atravesado en el Argo, el viento susurra y ulula contra las velas, y Jason y Percy son los únicos en la cubierta, son los únicos que se han atrevido a tomar la guardia de la noche. El aire frío le golpea el rostro, las mejillas están rojas y resecas, esta temblando aun con la manta sobre los hombros. A su lado Jason no parece encontrarse mejor.

El semidiós rubio tirita de frío, sus manos buscan calor dentro de los confines de su abrigo y parece a punto de atrapar un resfriado, sin embargo, Percy piensa que es hermoso. La luz de la luna le ilumina el rostro, la piel bronceada brilla, el cabello rubio centellea y los ojos azules son irresistibles. Serenamente, Percy piensa que ya no puede más, no puede atajarle la culpa a los nervios, al frío o al calor. Jason es hermoso, admite para sí.

-Jason -le llama- ¿No quieres compartir la frazada?

Y de verdad lo dice sin mala intención, el hijo de Júpiter parece estar congelándose, Percy no se cree capaz de dejarlo pasar frío a pesar de que su cercanía le dañe. Jason lo mira por un instante y el corazón de Percy de un aleteo no saludable en su pecho. El hijo de Poseidón le abre un lugar en su rincón semi protegido del frío, Jason se acerca y se acurruca a su lado. Percy no quiere pensarlo, pero el calor extra es realmente reconfortante.

-Gracias -le dice y esta vez es Percy quien lo mira a los ojos.

No está loco y lo sabe, ha sentido electricidad zumbando en su piel, un trueno resuena en su cabeza, el tornado atrapado en su interior se desata y entonces Jason lo está besando. Sus labios lo abrazan, lo invaden, son suaves pero agresivos y están luchando, sus lenguas frotándose y enredándose juntas, sus manos viajan por su cuello y le tironean el pelo de la nuca, le muerde los labios y Percy gime. Jason se aprieta contra él, lo envuelve, Percy ya no siente frío.

Y tampoco siente miedo a volar ya. Porque con los labios de Jason sobre los suyos Percy se siente en el aire, ingrávido. Y se besan y vuelan, no una, ni dos, ni mucho menos tres, vuelan y se besan mil y una vez más. Los ojos de Percy revolotean cuando Jason le da espacio para respirar, la sonrisa lenta en su boca húmeda y roja le hace temblar. Y Jason parece saber todo lo que Percy piensa, eso también le hace temblar.

-¿Quieres ir a volar Percy?


End file.
